Coffee Break
by xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx
Summary: After showing up at Drakken's lair with Starbucks, Kim is tricked into going out with Shego for another latte and lunch. This will most likely be part of a series since it feels a little unfinished.


It was a miracle she even managed to roll out of bed today. The young hero was still struggling to balance high school life and her usual duties of saving the world, and every day just seemed to wipe her out more and more. So when an early morning mission was delivered to her, Kim begrudgingly accepted on the condition they give her time to stop for a coffee or two along the way.

A sip of the warm beverage in her hands helped lift the fog that floated around her, even allowing Kim to listen to her best friend's excited jabbering as he talked about their "plan" for defeating Drakken and Shego this time. The corner of her lips lifted in an amused smile as she turned her gaze towards the ever-happy Ron Stoppable. Mornings never seemed to bother him, and right now she envied him.

"Ron." She calmly called out his name, hoping to stop him mid-ramble. It seemed to do the trick as he quickly stopped talking and focused on the red head.

"Yeah, KP?" He questioned, not bothered by his friend's interruption in the slightest. In fact, he was sort of glad that she stopped him. The blond had lost even himself a while back as his plan became increasingly convoluted and complex.

"Don't worry, Ron." Kim replied with a laugh. Reaching over, she gently patted the boy on his leg in an attempt to ease his worries of messing up. "We've done this hundreds of times before. We'll be fine.."

Sliding further back in her seat, Kim lifted the coffee to her lips once more, taking a generous sip as she continued trying to rise from the haze of sleep deprivation. While her attention slowly drifted towards upcoming tests and her plans for the rest of the day, Ron once more began talking about nothing in particular, obviously trying his hardest to help keep his best friend alert enough to finish this mission.

* * *

><p>It wasn't their usual tactic to just walk right up to the front door, but it saved the duo the hassle of trying to sneak in only to be unavoidably captured later. However, even though they were basically taking the easy way in, they still had to do it in style. Wade was always giving the pair new gadgets and toys to try out, ranging from lasers to explosives. Kim's favorite item for busting into places was the laser lipstick that was given to her years ago by the young genius.<p>

The soft sound of metal being melted filled the air, along with the loud slurping of liquid as Kim continued to drink the new latte she held. A loud bang rang out through the entire lair as the final pieces of steel separated and the outline of a door clattered to the floor. A satisfied smirk rested lightly on the heroine's lips as she stepped over the smoldering hunk of wood and metal.

"Possible!"

Olive eyes flitted upwards, searching out the man who shouted out her voice in obvious dismay. Dr. Drakken, the "evil" scientist who tried to take over the world on an almost weekly basis, looked more like an upset child the way he gaped and fumed over the destruction of his door, and it did wonders for Kim's mood to see her enemy like this.

"Kim Possible!" The blue skinned male screeched, voice multiple octaves higher than usual as he surveyed the damage. Several large gulps of air were taken as he seemed to prepare himself for quite a few more lines full of disgruntled surprise and anger. "The door was unlocked! You've ruined my lair. If you're going to avoid using the trap I've planned, at least have the courtesy of knocking!"

"Yo, Dr. D. Calm down." The unruffled drawl was spoken from the green tinted mercenary that had herself perched in a recliner behind her boss. Shego watched the scientist have a freak out over the "morals of hero's and decent manners", a blank expression portrayed her obvious lack of interest in such things.

Finally fed up with his henchman's lack of care and the teen's obvious lack of respect, the scientist stamped a foot and let out a fierce snarl. "Shego! I want her out of here while I finish the last few touches of my latest scheme."

Black painted lips formed into a smirk as the mercenary rose, cracking her knuckles and sizing up her opponent. Bright green plasma suddenly roared to life around Shego's hands, signaling her eagerness to fight. Satisfied with Shego's willingness to dispatch the problem, Drakken turned to leave.

"Don't worry, KP!" Ron shouted, already starting to climb up the stairs to higher floors. "I've got Drakken, you just worry about Shego."

"Well then, Princess, I guess that just leaves you and I. I hope you're ready-" The older woman paused mid-taunt, green eyes narrowing as she glowered at the relaxed heroine. The plasma that curled and wrapped around her hands died right before the mercenary vaulted off the balcony she was on.

Said red head cocked a brow as her rival stood before her. Quickly tossing the coffee aside, Kim immediately took up a fighting stance, fists raised up to protect her face and chest as she warily watched Shego approach. Body tense, she waited until the other made the first move.

"Kimmie, did you actually go to Starbucks before coming here?" Shego queried, an incredulous scoff given at the thought. Walking over to the discarded cup, she nudged the dripping container with a boot before looking back at the girl.

"Yeah?" Kim answered, voice wavering with confusion. Her frown only deepened at the question, and she started to shift from foot to foot as she waited for Shego to lash out like expected.

"Hey, are the Pumpkin Spice Latte's back?" The thief asked, green eyes glimmering as she awaited Kim's response.

"Yes. I think they were released a few days ago." The girl replied, hands dropping to her side. "Look, are we going to fight or talk about lunch plans?"

"Well, if you insist, Pumpkin." Shego stated with a grin, causing only further confusion and irritation to bubble beneath the teen's skin. Dropping the arch-rival act for the moment, the mercenary calmly walked over towards Kim, leaning forward and letting her voice drop a few levels. "I never thought that you'd ask me on a date, Kim."

Her eyes widened at the other woman's statement, stuttering and stammering as she tried to find a way to toss Shego's words back at her. The words left her lips before she really put thought into them, "W-well, if we do this then you have to buy it."

Taken aback by the cheerleader's sudden demand, Shego gave a quick nod in agreement, determined not to give in first. "Sure, Princess. If that's what you want." A smile formed on her lips once more as she leaned closer, bodies nearly pressed against each other, and resumed teasing the poor girl. "Does that mean I get a kiss at the end of our date?"

"Shego!" Kim chided, obviously ruffled from the conversation. A laugh rang out as the older woman was pushed away by the pouting teenager.

"Hey, Doc!" Shego called out, giving Kim a wink as the girl stared in bewilderment. "Kim and I are going out for the day. Have fun with the buffoon!" Before Kim could even begin to protest, Shego grabbed her hand and all but dragged the girl out of the blue scientist's lair, leaving both Drakken and Ron in a cloud of confusion.

* * *

><p>So, she was kidnapped. Well, not really. She did follow along somewhat voluntarily, and surely she could get away if she wanted to. Kim pondered over this while sitting in the co-pilot's seat of the small jet Shego had commandeered for them. Said woman was casually reading a magazine while the autopilot took them to their destination. Oh, wait, where were they even going?<p>

Biting her lip out of nervous habit, Kim finally managed to muster up enough courage to voice just that.

"Shego?" She questioned, heart catching in her throat for a moment when those dark green eyes locked with her own. The soft quirk of a brow indicated Shego was curious to know what she wanted. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, Princess, that's entirely up to you." The mercenary replied, carefully flipping the page before looking at the teen again. It was an incredibly vague answer and only further worried the younger woman. "You did suggest lunch, and I really do want to go to Starbucks."

"You were serious." A statement, not a question. Looking down, Kim began to pluck at the usual attire she wore for missions then looked back at Shego's green and black catsuit. "Can we at least change or something before we do this?"

"Yeah, let's just stop by your house real quick." Came the dry retort. "I'm sure your parents would be thrilled to see a wanted criminal in their home."

"Well, you've been there before." Although it would take a lot to convince her family that Miss Go was back. A pang of sadness managed to lodge itself deep within Kim's ribs as she remembered the few days Shego had managed to stay with her while under the effect of the Reverse Polarizer. "I still have some of your clothes, y'know..."

The admission threw the mercenary for a loop, and for a moment all Shego could do was stare at the younger woman while letting it sink in. "If it'll help you feel better, we can stop by your house. If it comes down to it, I'll just steal some of your clothes."

Sitting up in her seat, Shego quickly changed the autopilot's destination to Kim's house. Silence lapsed between the two; neither knew how to break the awkward silence that had descended upon them and allowed the roar of the engines to blot out everything until they reached the Possible residence.

* * *

><p>Kim was thankful that when they finally landed in front of her home it was well after the time her parent's had gone to work. A rocket scientist and a brain surgeon definitely had busy schedules, and with the Tweebs gone for school, Kim allowed Shego into the house without worry of questions or unidentified objects being launched at their heads. After hastily shoving the taller woman through the door, Kim dragged her up the stairs to her room.<p>

"You still sleep with this thing?" Shego sneered, picking up the Pandaroo that rested against the girl's pillows. It was Kim's favorite stuffed animal from the Cuddle Buddies franchise, she remembered that much from her time as Miss Go.

Avoiding the venomous glare that was tossed her way, Shego let the toy drop back into it's previous position on the bed and followed Kim over towards the closet. It was cute to watch the girl mutter and mumble while pushing outfit after outfit aside, obviously fretting over what she intended to wear for their impromptu "date". So while the teen while preoccupied with fussing over her clothes, the taller woman carefully wrapped her arm's around the teen's waist, letting her chin rest against her shoulder.

"C'mon, Princess, just pick something. Anything will do." Soft puffs of breath were blown dangerously close to Kim's ear, and the mercenary couldn't help the grin that came as she felt Kim tense and shiver in her grasp. "Need some help getting dressed?"

"Look, give me some space." Kim demanded, shrugging off the other's arms as she tried to shake away the heat that began to burn her face and odd feelings that tried to surface. Shego always enjoyed touch, Kim knew that much about her. The pale woman always seemed eager to put her hands on her, whether they were fighting or not, but right now it was just too much for Kim. So with a light swat to her arm, the red head slipped out of her grasp and took refuge in the bathroom to change.

While Kim occupied the bathroom, Shego started digging through the girl's clothes in an attempt to find something to wear as well.

* * *

><p>Kim glowered, only fueling the green skinned woman's annoyingly upbeat mood as they walked around Middleton's Mall. After adamantly refusing to wear the clothes she left behind as Miss Go, the thief opted in wearing some of the other's less used items of clothing. Instead of the green and black catsuit, Shego was clad in hip hugging jeans and a slightly too-tight crop top, giving her buxom form even more notice, and did people notice!<p>

"Come on, Princess. Don't get upset." Shego crooned, reaching over to grab the teen's hand. She gave it a soft squeeze before it was ripped out of her grip. Crooking a brow, the taller woman watched how Kim just stepped up her pace in an attempt to put distance between the two. Only after another catcall was thrown Shego's way did Kim fall back, green eyes glaring at gawking strangers, daring them to try and hit on her. "I never thought you were the jealous type."

The cheerleader's jaw dropped at the statement. A fierce blush coated Kim's cheeks as she realized the signals her actions included. In a way, she was jealous, but it totally wasn't for the attention Shego was recieving. No way. Of course not.

"I- Well, I-" She stumbled over her words, trying to find a way to explain herself without fueling the thief's already swelling ego. Face burning, Kim just lapsed into silence.

"Don't worry, Kimmie." Shego tried to assure her. She flashed the smaller woman a smile. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a few immature men."

"It's still rude..." Kim mumbled, feeling some of the tension she held melt away. Once more was her hand was captured by Shego's while the pair continued to wander around. This time she allowed her to hold it.

"So have you decided where we're going to eat yet?" The mercenary asked. She really was starting to get hungry.

Kim frowned at the question. In truth, she had been too busy glaring at the other's figure and chasing off men to really give it any thought. A shake of her head was given, causing red tresses to obscure her vision somewhat. "Really anywhere is fine... As long as it's not Bueno Nacho."

"Well, since I'm the one buying, why not go to a real restaurant?" She could afford to give Kim a decent lunch. It's not like she was lacking funds or anything, she was a thief after all.

"Does it have to be something fancy?" The teen asked, tilting her head slightly as she thought about the choices they had. Middleton's mall was rather large, giving them several difference cuisine's to choose from, and all of it sounded really, really good at the moment. They would just have to narrow down the choices to find the perfect place to eat. "I mean, I don't want something too extravagant..."

"Nah, I'll save that for the next date." Shego gave the girl a wink, grinning when she made the red head blush once more. Pride swelled within her as she watched the play of emotions flicker across Kim's face. It was thrilling to illicit such a reaction from the girl.

"We're going to do this again?" Confusion colored the girl's words while green eyes looked at the thief with caution. Her stomach suddenly twisted into knots at the thought of going out with Shego once more; butterflies danced around her innards, only adding to the confusion she was drowning in.

"It's up to you." Shego said, her usual flair of confidence wavering as she put herself out there. It would be nice to do this again. So far she was having fun with the young hero, but she wouldn't press Kim for another outing if she was uncomfortable. While she was evil, she knew better than to force matters like this.

Kim turned away, only giving Shego's hand a light squeeze in response. She didn't know what this mean for the both of them, or how she was even feeling about Shego, but for now she'd allow what ever this was to happen. The soft tint of red on her cheeks only darkened as she felt the mercenary's fingers interlace with her own.


End file.
